A PROMISE I MADE
by AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY
Summary: Harry’s POV of his life after Voldemort. This is sequel to the ficlet Her Smile. R/R


Title: A PROMISE I MADE

Author name: karenkatekitty

General Summary: Harry's POV of his life after Voldemort. This is sequel to the fic Her Smile.

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dedicated to all H/Hr shippers out there. This fic is for all of you!!! This is most specially dedicated to those who take time in reading my fics, my love to all of you..

* * *

I, Harry Potter am a full pledged adult wizard fully equipped with Apparating capabilities of course. Tonight I am standing by the lake waiting for the most beautiful woman in the face of the planet. I'm about to propose to me yearlong girlfriend Hermione Granger and hopefully she'll say yes and marry me. It had been a year since our graduation day, a day I thought I would have never come to witness but because of her faith in me among other things that she had equipped me with, I was able to face Voldemort and was able to finish my last year at Hogwarts.

I remember that day of our graduation I told her that the next time I'll take her by the lake it would be the day or in this case the night I will propose to her. Well, I do hope she remembers that or else my plans are screwed.

Well, incase you guys have no idea what became of me and my friends after I defeated Voldemort and graduated from Hogwarts here is a little in sight. I now play for the English team, as Seeker and I have to say that I have to thank Oliver Wood for putting a good word for me in the team. He's the Keeper like our old times at Hogwarts. Ron works for his father at the ministry and got married six months ago to Lavender Brown. Lavender of course is on the family way. Draco teaches flying so he can stay and be with Ginny. Ginny was made Head girl, she was the pride of the Weasleys of course. My precious Hermione is now teaching Transfiguration since McGonagall was made Headmistress and Dumbledore retired. Hermione was made the youngest head of the Gryffindor house. Everything is fine and all are going as they should be and I have to say I've finally felt true happiness without the worries and agitations brought about by Voldemort.

Tonight though is a different story. I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me. I have every thing prepared. I asked Dobby and Winky to prepare a special candle light dinner for two here by the lake. Draco and Ron helped me in getting the perfect ring and Ginny is bringing Hermione here. I have to say I'm more nervous now waiting for Hermione to arrive and pop the big question than meeting Voldemort himself a year ago. When I faced Voldemort I had to two choices: to live and succeed or to be defeated and die. Tonight my fate lies in the hand of the smartest witch who ever walked the halls of Hogwarts.

I felt my hands were all sweaty as I waited for her. Our relationship is quite remarkable I have to say. After we got out of Hogwarts I applied for an Apparating license so I could visit her in her house everyday. Her parents were lovely enough to take me in and it felt like I'm already part of the family. I remember Mr. Grangers question one time, "You two are inseparable, I wouldn't wonder if one day you'll be announcing I'm going to be a grandfather," it was said in a joking manner but I have to say he was airing his worst fears. I know that the Grangers love Hermione so much and she being their only child made it a lot harder for them to let go.

I became quite close to the Grangers that when I planned for this special night I asked their permission first. I remember the look on Eve's face when she said, "My baby girl would soon be Mrs. Harry Potter. I can't believe you children had grown so fast," then she gave a very heartfelt hug. Then I kissed her forehead and said, "I will take care of Hermione and be rest assured that I will make sure she will be the happiest witch in this planet."

Hermione's father commented, "She will already be the happiest witch when you ask her to marry you," and also got a hug from him. At that point it was like being embraced into a family again.

I told Sirius of course but he was in his honeymoon in Paris with his wife Arabella but just the same they owled me their approval and sent me a necklace that once belonged to my mother. They said it was a gift from my father.

There I saw her walking towards me. She was wearing a nice black slip dress that hugged her body's every curve. She was smiling at me and I have to say she still knocks me off my feet by just looking at me that way. I have to hold on to a chair to keep my balance. She got me all mesmerized by her mere presence.

"Harry, I don't know what you're up to but I have to say this is the most romantic dinner date you have ever brought me to," she said with her sweet voice. I took her hand and assisted her to her seat.

This is it. The moment I have been waiting for all my life. I have never felt being loved until the time I have met my two best friends but the one person who devoted herself to me was now right in front of me. I am ecstatic, afraid, scared among other things, what if she says no? What will become of me then?

"Hermione, before we start with dinner I want you to have this," I told her and placed the big black velvet box on the table. She opened it and inside was my mother old necklace. From the look on her face I think she was about to burst into tears.

"Oh, Harry but I didn't get you anything," she said.

"Not to worry. Remember the amulet you gave me that saved my life. That's enough for me. Now this necklace," I said as I took it out from the box and placed it around her neck. "This was a gift of my dad to my mum and now I want you to have it," I added then I showed her the amulet she gave me. She gave it to me before I left for the Manor. She took my hand in hers and kissed me on the lips. I have to say that boost up my confidence.

We had dinner and I bewitched some instruments like the violin and the flute to play for us. After eating a very delicious dinner I asked her to dance with me. We moved at the slow music.

I put both my arms around her waist and hers instinctively made their way around my neck. I love the feel of her against my body. We seem so perfect together. I knew I had to start talking before I lose the nerve.

"Hermione," I searched her face and her beautiful smile and her brown eyes looking at me with anticipation welcomed me.

"I missed you so much Harry," she said. Being a Quidditch player had some disadvantages also. I had to go to so many places which was fun by the way but the down side was I had to be away from Hermione a lot of times and I had to excuse myself from our arranged Hogsmeade meetings during weekends when I have some major practice or if we have to go out of town.

"I missed you too Hermione. I know I haven't been able to see you a lot lately," I said as I held her closer to me.

"As long as you came tonight Harry," she said. That was when I knew I had to say my real agenda for that night.

"Hermione, I know it had only been a year since we graduated and I know you really love your job and I also love mine," I was babbling and stammering all at the same time. I was freaking nervous at that very moment.

"Harry, what are you getting at?" she asked me. We stopped dancing. Well, she stopped so I had to do the same. She was looking at me with those intense questioning brown eyes.

"Hermione, I know you love your work and all but I've been dying to ask you this question for the longest time," I blurted.

"Ask me what Harry?" she said. If only she'd just remember the promise I made to her that same day one year ago this wouldn't be so hard. But I have to tell her. Harry Potter never backs out on anything. I could hear Ron now, "Harry don't be such a ninny, she's our Hermione. You know pretty well that she loves you. For all you know she's been waiting for you to pop the question for the longest time," he said that on the day of his wedding. Then I heard Draco saying, "Harry Potter the boy who triumphed over the Dark Lord. The greatest wizard of the time is scared of asking a silly question. I bet Ginny and I would get married before you do." I heard him say that a few times when I visit Hogwarts. Harry keep your composure, you can do this. She's just Hermione, yes that's the problem we're talking about Hermione. The woman of my dreams, the person I want to share the rest of my life with.

"Harry? You're worrying me, what's wrong?" she asked. I got her worried again. It was the same worried face I saw when I played Quidditch or when I joined the Triwizard tournament or in just about any situation where I get in lots of trouble or if I get my life in danger.

"Hermione," I finally said. "I know this is kind of early but." okay now I'm stuttering.

"Harry, relax you know you can tell me anything," she assured me.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" I blurted. I can't believe I couldn't even say it in a romantic way.

"Harry Potter you prat! You're so romantic. Of course I'll marry you. It's about darn time you asked. I thought you already forgot your promise," she said and she kissed me. It was the happiest day of my life. I took out the small velvet box I showed the ring to her. It was platinum bond with a diamond and with little emeralds around. I took her soft left hand and placed the ring around her ring finger.

"Harry, it's so beautiful, this must cost you a fortune," she remarked.

"I took half a year's pay check in advance," I said. I hope I didn't sound so boastful.

"I'm sure mum and dad would be happy about this," she said.

"Yes, they are. I already told them," I confessed.

"Harry Potter, you spoke to my parents first about this?" she asked. I hope she wasn't upset.

"Are you angry at me because of what I did?" I asked her.

A smile broke into her face and she gave me a tight embrace, "Of course not. I think that was the sweetest thing. No wonder my parents love you so much," she commented.

"Although I promised them to make you the happiest woman alive and I know I have to work on it as soon as possible," I said.

"Harry, you already did and I couldn't be any happier," she commented and I kissed her the most passionate and most loving way I know. With the stars and the moon as my witness I have finally fulfilled the promise I made to her.

My wedding day, three months after my proposal who would have thought it was this scary, it's a lot worst than my proposal jitters.

"Harry, relax. Hermione is up for this it's not like she's going to run away from you," Ron joked. I know he was just trying to make me feel comfortable but I'm scared to death. What if in the last minute Hermione would back out realizing that we're too young and that she loves her career and that it wouldn't be right to get married yet.

"Harry, I know this isn't at all easy but come on. You're acting like you're going to face Voldemort all over again. In fact when you faced him you were a lot more relaxed. This is your wedding day. No one's going to run away from you, specially not Hermione," Draco assured me. He was one of my grooms men and Neville as the other. Ron was my best man.

"Sorry, guys I'm just nervous. I'm finally getting married. It's just scary, what if it doesn't work out. What if Hermione suddenly wakes up and realizes she doesn't love me anymore," I confessed.

"Harry, I think you're being paranoid. I came here to give you this. Hermione is in the same way in the other room panicking. She wanted you to have this," Ginny gave me a note.

My heart was racing. What if she didn't want the wedding to push through? I slowly opened the note and saw Hermione's neat Handwriting.

Dear Harry,

I know you're scared and all but please don't bail out on me now. Love, Hermione

Ron was reading the letter from behind me and started laughing, "See the both of you are so perfect. You guys are both Panicky and freaking out. Ginny please tell the bride that the groom is not in anyway thinking of leaving her. In fact he's actually worrying about her leaving him." Ginny left us laughing.

I was trying very hard to relax. Walking to and fro inside my bedroom. I had my parents' house in Godric's Hallow rebuilt. Winky and Dobby applied to be our house elves. Hermione didn't like it at first but when I told her that they would get wages she changed her mind.

Sirius came inside my room where the other boys were.

"Are you ready Harry?" he asked me. He looked at me and a smile broke into his face.

"Like father like son. You know your father looked that pale when he and Lily got married. He only got his color back when he finally kissed your mom," he said and the boys were all patting me on the shoulder. "I can't believe you're all grown up now," he hugged me and said, "Now let's go before I start crying. Arabella will be the one to call Hermione."

It was a simple garden wedding to be presided by Dumbledore. I stood at one side with Ron, Draco and Neville behind me.

The music started playing I watched as the entourage paraded their way in. Samantha and Nicole, Fleur and Bill's twins were the flower girls. Timothy and David, Charlie and Annette's boys were coin and ring bearers. Then followed by Ginny, Parvati and Padma.

Then the most beautiful sight came to view, my future wife all dressed in Satin white with a thin veil over her head. She was walking towards me like and angel, with her was her mum and dad. I could see from where I was that both Eve and Stanley were crying.

It was the moment I have waited for all my life. Stan walked Hermione and gave me her hand. I had to thank Stan for bringing such a wonderful blessing into this world and I kissed Eve on the cheek as well.

I know that Hermione was trying to keep herself from crying but she couldn't help it. The ceremony was simple and after we exchanged vows, which we both said whole-heartedly, I finally heard Dumbledore say, "You may kiss the bride."

We kissed for what seemed to me was the longest time and if it weren't for Ron who had tapped my shoulder we wouldn't have stopped.

The reception was celebrated in the big tent outside the house. Present in this beautiful occasion were our family and friends of course this includes the Dursleys.

Dudley was exceptionally nice to everyone and I have to say aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon was being quite polite conversing with Stan and Arthur about his drills.

Amidst the festivities I was the most content and Happy man alive that if I come and sit with Hermione in front of the mirror of Erised I would only see myself holding her just as it is.

"I love you Hermione," I told her. She smiled at me and gave me a sweet quick kiss.

"I love you too Harry," she replied.

"I guess we have all night to prove how much we love each other," I commented.

"We have all the time in the world Harry. All the time in the world," she exclaimed then I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her and just about everybody around us applauded.

"Congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter," Ron exclaimed and we heard cheers from everyone but of course we were too busy kissing each other that when we parted everyone applauded with Ron commenting, "to the longest snogfest we have ever witnessed." Everybody burst into laughter and Hermione and I were the happiest people with all our love ones around us sharing with us our most unforgettable wedding day.

THE END

Author's note: If you enjoyed reading Her Smile, I hope you enjoyed reading this one too. thanks a lot and H/Hr is just such a sweet thought.


End file.
